Generation X
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Jean’s got a little surprise for the rest of the XMen. A little addition to the school could be just what they need. FINISHED
1. Part 1

Title: Generation X  
  
Summary: Jean's got a little surprise for the rest of the X-Men. A little addition to the school could be just what they need.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't pretend to. Everything belongs to Marvel and whoever else, I'm not really sure.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first X-Men fic, and I've only ever seen the movies, so that's what I'm going off of. Read & Review, but be gentle. Also just have to say that I'm a big fan of Scott & Jean, so I am bias towards that particular couple. Also: 'thoughts', **telepathic**.  
  
It was nearly midnight and the mansion was finally quiet. Well, at least as quiet as a house full of teenagers ever was. In the distance, small fits of laughter could be heard from occupied rooms. To any outsider, the building would look like just another ordinary prep school for privileged children. However that was far from the truth. This place was an extraordinary school and training center for "Gifted Youngsters" or whom the rest of the world referred to as mutants.  
  
Amid the peace and quiet, Scott Summers sat at his desk grading an endless ration of quizzes. He feared that soon his pen would run out of red ink.  
  
'I really thought these kids understood this,' he thought while marking yet another red "X". Setting down his pen, Scott rubbed his temples just above the rose quartz glasses he constantly wore. His head ached from the untapped energy radiating from his eyes. Grabbing his bottle of aspirin and a half empty glass of water from the edge of his desk, he downed the medication. Almost immediately he felt the welcomed relief.  
  
**Scott? Where are you?** the voice of his wife, Jean, sounded in his mind. She was using their strong telepathic bond to communicate with him.  
  
**In my classroom grading papers,** he answered.  
  
**You aren't done yet? Come to bed.**  
  
Thought the offer was tempting, Scott knew if he didn't get these tests graded they would just multiply and cause him more stress. **I'll be there shortly,** he assured her, **only three hundred more.** Jean laughed, the sound making Scott's heart melt and his skin tingle. 'I couldn't love her more.'  
  
**Love you too.**  
  
Scott sighed, happily. Soon he would be done; soon he would be in the loving arms of his gorgeous wife; soon he would be lying in their bed, spooned against her. That moment couldn't possibly come soon enough.  
  
Setting the last graded test on top of the others, Scott capped his pen and tossed it on top of the papers. Fast as his legs could carry him he was out of his classroom and down the main hallway. He was almost home free when, turning the corner, he ran into and knocked down one of the students.  
  
"Rogue," he breathed, a little startled, "what are you doing up and about at this time of night?" he offered her his hand, which she accepted in her own gloved palm.  
  
"Mr. Summers," she replied in her trademark southern drawl, "I was.um.just getting a drink." The girl faked a cough to add to the believability of her story.  
  
However, Scott wasn't buying it. "Rogue," he began, taking the girl by the shoulders and turning her in the direction of her room, "you forget that I was once a teenager just like yourself. I used to sneak out of the house constantly, so I know every excuse there is in the book. Heck, I helped write the book." As he talked, Scott had walked her until they were outside of her room.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Scott answered opening the door and nudging Rogue inside, "plus I ran into Bobby down the hall. So I put two and two together."  
  
Rogue smiled, "Goodnight Mr. Summers."  
  
"Goodnight Rogue." Scott made sure that Rogue, as well as her roommates Kitty and Jubilee, were securely in their room before heading down the hall to his own.  
  
"What took you so long?" jean asked, looking up from the laptop situated on her lap.  
  
"Rogue," Scott said simply. He closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Sneaking out again to see Bobby," Jean added matter-of-factly, "She'd not happy that you caught her." Her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless; Scott knew what she was doing.  
  
"I would have been worried if she wasn't mad." Scott spoke as he readied for bed. He changed, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed. Leaning over, he kissed Jean's lips while shutting her computer and placing it on the small nightstand next to their bed.  
  
**Mmm.I love it when you eat fruit before bed,** Scott thought while running his tongue along her soft lips. **You taste like.**  
  
**Strawberries,** Jean supplied, **Chocolate covered strawberries.**  
  
**Got anymore left?** Scott wondered.  
  
**Maybe.** She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and with a flick of her wrist, the entire room was thrown into darkness.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So, can anyone tell me how to solve this equation?" Scott asked. He stared at the blank face of his Algebra students. "Okay I can see that this is going to take some persuasion," he thoughts for a moment and then continued, "so whoever can answer this won't have homework for a week."  
  
"Mr. Summers," Bobby spoke up, "no offense but homework from this class is easy." A chorus of agreements rose from the other students. Bobby continued, "Now if you could transfer that offer to your wife's class you might have a deal."  
  
Scott couldn't help but laugh. Students had often told him that Jean gave too much homework. 'As if there's anything I could do about it,' he thought, amused.  
  
**Anything you could do about what?** Jean asked.  
  
**The amount of homework you give these poor kids.** both shared a laugh.  
  
**Scott, there's something I need to tell you,** Jean's voice sounded serious, which gave him an uneasy feeling.  
  
**What is it?** he asked, forgetting completely about his class.  
  
**Not like this,** Jean insisted, **in person.**  
  
**Well come here then.**  
  
**I didn't want to interrupt your class.**  
  
**Jean, you know you come before any of my students. If it's that important the kids can wait.** Now Scott was almost afraid to know exactly what his wife was talking about. Whatever it was sure had Jean in a mood of urgency.  
  
"Mr. Summers," Rogue asked, "you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott finally answered, "just lost my train of thought. What was I talking about?"  
  
"You were offering us a week with your motorcycle if we could answer the problem," John supplied with a straight face. John was known in the school as the best poker player, thus lying came easy to him.  
  
"You know what," Scott played along with their game, "that sounds like a good idea."  
  
The students' mouths dropped; a collective gasp went up from he class.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bobby asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh absolutely not." Scott admitted. Faces fell, and groans were heard throughout the room. "You know," he ignored them, "I may be getting older, but I'm not senile. That bike is my baby."  
  
"I thought I was your baby."  
  
Everyone turned to find Jean standing in the doorway, arms folded and leaning against the frame.  
  
"You are my baby," Scott assured her. Jean turned and walked out into the hall, motioning for him to join her. Scott followed, stopping at the door to give a quick warming to his students. "Bobby, you're in charge. Just make sure no one dies." Then he was out the door.  
  
Jean was leaning against the far wall, chewing nervously on her fingernails. When Scott joined her, she began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Jean what's the matter?" he asked. Her nervous behavior was beginning to affect him.  
  
"I'm not really sure how to say this," she began, finally stopping her pacing.  
  
**Then don't say it,** Scott suggested, "Just think.**  
  
Jean sighed. 'This shouldn't be so hard. Just do it, tell him' **Scott,** she began. Even the voice in her mind was wavering. **Scott, I'm late.**  
  
It took a few moments for this all to register in Scott's mind. Meanwhile he stood in front of his wife with a blank expression. Finally everything clicked, and a look of disbelief graced his features.  
  
**You mean.you're.you're.**  
  
Jean just nodded her head.  
  
**Oh Jean, that's wonderful.** Scott told her, grabbing her in a tight embrace.  
  
~~  
  
"What are they saying?" Bobby asked Rogue, who was leaning against the wall, staring out the window at their two teachers.  
  
"Ah can't hear anything." Rogue informed not just Bobby but the entire class. "Their lips ain't movin'."  
  
"Ugh," Kitty groaned, "I like hate telepaths. They make eavesdropping so hard."  
  
"Well they're huggin' so it can't be anything too bad." Rogue observed.  
  
~~  
  
**I'm so happy that you're okay with this.** Jean thought as her and Scott's lips came together in a heated kiss.  
  
**Why wouldn't I be?** Scott asked.  
  
**I don't know,** she admitted. As their lips separated, Jean glanced passed Scott just in time to see Rogue and Bobby's faces disappear from the window. "You've got some nosey students," she laughed.  
  
Scott was suddenly struck with an idea. Taking Jean's hand in his own, he turned and opened the door to his classroom, pulling her behind him. "Come with me, but act cool."  
  
"I am always cool." Jean argued; Scott merely laughed.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Kitty asked as both teachers came into the room.  
  
"Everything's great." Scott said with a broad smile. "I think I've got just the thing to get a few volunteers in this class, too."  
  
"What's that?" John asked.  
  
"Whoever can tell me what the answer is won't have to baby-sit for Jean and myself." Expecting the kids to understand immediately, Scott was somewhat disappointed when no one said anything. **Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for,** he mused.  
  
"Oh mah God," Rogue said suddenly. "Really?"  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"Wait," Bobby interrupted, "What?"  
  
Before either Scott of Jean could answer his question, Kitty spoke up. "Isn't it obvious? They're like gonna have a baby!"  
  
Mouth dropped open before a chorus of congratulations erupted from each student.  
  
**Now this is what I was waiting for.** Scott told Jean.  
  
Jean smiled, overhearing Rogue and Kitty gushing about all the cute things they could buy the baby and even what the name should be. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Generation X  
  
Summary: Jean's got a little surprise for the rest of the X-Men. A little addition to the school could be just what they need.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't pretend to. Everything belongs to Marvel and whoever else, I'm not really sure.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Six months later.  
  
Jean couldn't stand being pregnant anymore; none of her clothes fit, her powers were going haywire, she was constantly moody, and she was craving food she normally wouldn't touch. It seemed that once she reached her fifth month, everything seemed wonderfully delicious. Before she'd become pregnant, Jean never even knew that coffee-coconut ice cream existed; now it was always in the kitchen freezer. And if for some odd reason it wasn't, Scott was always willing to make late night trips across town to get some.  
  
This particular morning was not better than the others. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes, but the Professor had scheduled a brunch and movie for the staff and students. He thought it would be a nice break for the students who had been working so hard over the past couple weeks. And he also thought that Jean and the rest of the teachers needed to relax as well.  
  
Jean groaned loudly as she attempted to find some clothes to wear. Everything she found so far was too small to cover her bulging stomach. "Where are they clothes I just bought?" Her and Ororo had recently gone shopping for maternity clothes, an activity which Jean herself despised. Everything was so-well-ugly. It was hard to find any clothes that she liked and that fit as well.  
  
"Third drawer down in your dresser." Scott answered, startling jean who thought he was still asleep.  
  
"Scott," she breathed, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Well I was," he said turning onto his side to face her, "then I heard the heavenly sound of your voice and it pulled me from the deepest of slumbers." Scott couldn't get over just how beautiful Jean was. Even in the early morning with her hair al messed up and her pajamas all wrinkled and twisted, she was the picture of a Goddess.  
  
Jean smiled, "How is it that you can manage to sweet talk me this early in the morning?" She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"That's not the only thing I can do this early in the morning." Scott said as he began kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears. He knew that she couldn't resist having her neck suckled on; it was her one weakness, and he was planning on using that to his advantage.  
  
Jean relished in the feeling of her husband's lips against her skin. She could definitely get used to this kind of treatment.  
  
**What time is it?** Scott asked, tickling Jean's sensitive earlobes.  
  
She turned to look at the alarm clock next to their bed. **It's already a quarter past ten. We're supposed to be downstairs by 10:30.**  
  
**How about we just skip the brunch,** he suggested.  
  
Jean laughed. **You just want to stay up here and sleep longer.**  
  
**I think I could find something to keep us busy.** Though he knew that Jean couldn't see his face, he still raised an eyebrow in suggestion.  
  
**Scott, I know what you're thinking, and as great as it sounds, we have to be down there.**  
  
**Why?** he asked, his lips traveling across her collarbone until they landed on her shoulder. Pushing the strap of her nightdress out of the way, he continued to his assault.  
  
**Because I doubt the professor could handle all the kids alone. They're a rambunctious pack.**  
  
Reluctantly, Scott pulled away. "I guess we better get dressed then, huh?" Jean nodded, but before either could move, the professor's voice sounded in both their minds.  
  
**Jean, Scott,** he addressed them, **I would like both of you to spread news about a slight change of plans for this morning's events. Instead of the regular brunch, we will be having a "come as you are" brunch.**  
  
**What exactly does that mean?** Scott asked.  
  
**All students and staff will be asked to wear their pajamas, provided that their choice of nightclothes is appropriate. I would also like the two of you to check on that.**  
  
**Sure Professor,** Scott smiled, "Looks like you won't have to find clothes to wear after all."  
  
Taking in his current attire, Jean laughed. Although the blanket from the bed covered his lower extremities, his bare chest and strong, well-sculpted arms were for all to see. "You, however, may want to put on some clothes."  
  
"What? You don't think some of the students would appreciate my fine figure?" he joked.  
  
"Not saying they wouldn't," Jean laughed, "but this body is just for me." Again their lips met in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Tongues battled and hands roamed each other's bodies. With a slight hesitation, Jean pulled back and stared at her husband. She tried to see beyond the rose quartz glasses and into his eyes, and for a second she could. She could see the man she fell in love with her first year here at the institute; she could see the loving creature she had grown attached to; she could see the father of her baby, and she could see the undying love that flowed from his mind, his heart, and his soul. The rush of emotions that flooded their mental link was mind numbing and it took Jean's breath away. With one last peck on the lips, she crawled off the bed and made her way to the door, pausing to slip a pair of slippers on her feet. "I'll hit the girl's rooms, you get the boys, and I'll meet you downstairs." Then she was out the door.  
  
Scott lay in bed from a few moments, reflecting. He had to be the luckiest man on Earth. He had a great life, a great family-even if they weren't his real family, a loving wife, and soon to be family of his own. He'd come a long way from being the little blind boy that couldn't control his gifts. It had been a journey of will, discipline, and hard work, but it was all worth it in the end.  
  
Finally, and with a loud sigh, Scott pulled himself out of bed. Throwing on a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white T-shirt, he headed out of the room and onto his duties and leader of the X-Men, teacher, husband, and soon-to-be father.  
  
Eleven weeks later, Abigail Marie Summers was born. She was the most beautiful thing that any of the X-Men had ever seen with her soft red hair just like her mother's and blue eyes from her father. Everyone back at the mansion couldn't wait for the baby's homecoming, and a huge celebration was thrown for the proud parents and their newborn. 


	3. Part 3

Summary: Jean's got a little surprise for the rest of the X-Men. A little addition to the school could be just what they need.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't pretend to. Everything belongs to Marvel and whoever else, I'm not really sure.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's notes: Just a quick 'thank you' to everyone who has reviewed thus far. And a little semi-warning, this part has a lot of S/J fluff, so if you don't like that stuff-then why are you reading this story? Also the part about Scott and Ororo's past is completely from my imagination, but if some of the stuff did happen then.go me! And there's a little bit of Logan/Ororo in this chapter so enjoy!  
  
Scott was tired; in fact, tired didn't even begin to describe the immense fatigue that racked his body. Every muscle ached, refusing to bend or move in any way. His head felt like someone had driven a Mac truck over it, then backed up and did it again. By the time that his morning classes rolled around, he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
"You look beat Mr. Summers," Bobby commented taking his seat.  
  
"Yeah," John agreed, "your eyes are all red." The few students who were already in the room laughed.  
  
Scott also laughed, enjoying the momentary comfort. He thanked the higher powers that this class was one of his smaller ones, having only ten or twelve students total. "Abby has an ear infection," he explained, "she cried most of the night. I got maybe three hours of sleep between rocking and feeding and giving her medicine."  
  
"Yeah we could like hear her from our room," Kitty said. She too looked a little tired as did Rogue and Jubilee. Scott felt pity for the girls having the room next to his and Jean's.  
  
"The joys of parenting," Rogue smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Well since you're so tired maybe we shouldn't have class," John suggested. "You should be with your family." He had picked up his books and was nearly home free before Mr. Summers called him back.  
  
"Nice try, John. Have a seat. We've still got lessons to do and there will be a test on Friday." The students groaned audibly. 'Oh yea I haven't heard enough whining already.'  
  
"I don't know how much more I cant take of this, Ro." Jean complained. Both women were in Jean and Scott's room, Jean held Abby in her arms while the infant cried and whimpered. She was doing everything she could think of to soothe her, but Abby just wasn't happy.  
  
"You knew that being a mother would be difficult," Ororo sympathized with her friend deeply. She'd only been accompanying the two for an hour, but the tiny girl hadn't stopped crying once.  
  
"Yes," Jean smiled faintly as Abby's cries became softer, "I now have a much greater respect for my mother." Both women laughed, but the joy was short lived once the girl's whimpers turned into screaming.  
  
"Would you like me to take her for a while?" Ororo offered, "You could catch up on your sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean asked, her voice hopeful.  
  
"Absolutely," Ororo assured her. Gently, she took the crying child from her mother. Carrying the bundle in her arms, she left Jean in her room. 'Get some sleep Jean,' she thought, knowing that her friend would hear her. Before reaching the end of the hallway Ororo noticed that baby Abby's cries had settled. Looking down, she saw that the girl was nearly asleep. "Yes," she cooed softly, "sleep my sweetheart, sleep."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Jean," Scott groaned, flopping down on to the bed, "she's almost five months old, the kids are offering to baby-sit and we haven't been out for.five months."  
  
"I know, it's just that-" Jean was at a loss of words. Scott made a valid point, it's been a while since they'd been out together and the baby was old enough to stay with other people. Plus they could really use the alone time.  
  
"Is that a yes I see?" he asked, noting the contemplative look on his wife's face.  
  
Jean thought for a moment, a long moment. As much as it pained her to be away from her child for much longer than a minute, she needed to be alone with Scott. It'd been far too long since they'd had time to just talk without crying babies or students to interrupt them. Finally she answered, "Well I suppose if Ororo and the Professor will be here-"  
  
Without letting her finish, Scott jumped off the bed and picked Jean up, twirling her small figure in the air. He caught her off guard, however, and both went tumbling to the floor with a thud.  
  
Lying on top of her husband, Jean stiffened and perked her ears up. 'Please don't wake up,' she pleaded silently. A small whimper sounded from the crib above their heads caused both mutants' pulses to race. But as quickly as it startled, the sound was lost.  
  
**She's still asleep,** Scott telepathed. With what Jean would call his "sexy, irresistible grin", his lips attacked her, his tongue battling with hers.  
  
**It's been so long since we've done this,** she thought as her hands caressed the smooth skin of his face. **Been too long since I've touched you like this.** Her hands slid slowly down Scott's torso and up under his shirt. His muscles rippled underneath her touch and Jean delighted in the feeling. Using her powers she lifted Scott's shirt over his head while her fingers traced the outlines of his abs.  
  
Scott was in heaven; he couldn't remember how long it had been since he and Jean had been this close. He loved his daughter with ever fiber of his being, but there were times when he was willing to let just about anyone watch her so he and Jean could have some alone time. Her hands felt like silk running along his skin, tracing his body like a map, slowing in places to feel the delicate contours of muscle.  
  
Scott's own hands ventured down Jean's sides, halting momentarily to tickle the soft flesh exposed by her risen shirt. The sound that she made drove Scott wild. Moving of their own will, his hands slid up under Jean's shirt to caress her smooth skin, moving around her body until his palms rested against the bare expanse of her stomach. **I miss your baby bump,** he sent her with a chuckle.  
  
Jean broke the kiss and stared down at him. Her face was expressionless for a moment before a tiny smile spread across her lips. With a devilish look in her eye, Jean gave Scott a good smack on the chest. She'd meant it to be playful, but didn't know her own strength.  
  
"Ow!" Scott shouted and immediately regretted it. A small sob sounded from above them, followed by a loud cry.  
  
"Now look what you've done," Jean teased, rising to her feet and making her way over to the crib.  
  
"I'll get her," Scott offered, rushing over to the crib and gently picking his daughter up. He held the tiny girl against his chest and bounced her lightly, soothing her cries. "What's the matter?" he asked her, "Is daddy's girl upset?"  
  
Jean stared at the sight before her and felt her heart melt. She'd known since the first time she met Scott that he'd be a great father; he was so caring and disciplined, trustworthy and committed. And she was right. Once Abby was born, Scott had shared equally in the 2 a.m. feedings and late night walks.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, noticing Jean's faraway look.  
  
"Oh nothing," she smiled.  
  
Scott continued to bounce the baby humming softly in her ear.  
  
'I'm the luckiest woman on Earth,' she thought smugly. She walked over and kissed both Scott and Abby on the cheek before changing into her nightclothes.  
  
"Ok everything you need is in the diaper bag, bottles, diapers, pacifier-"  
  
"Jean,"  
  
"There's more bottles in the fridge if you need them and the formula is in the top right cupboard-"  
  
"Jean, they'll be fine."  
  
"Yes," Ororo assured her friend, "don't worry. Everything will be wonderful."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jean was a little wary about leaving her daughter alone. Even if it was with the people she considered family.  
  
"We'll all be perfectly fine," the professor assured her.  
  
Scott hooked his arm through Jean's and pulled her towards the front door. Kitty and Rogue waved as their teachers disappeared through the door and they were left behind with the baby.  
  
"This should be like fun." Kitty gushed.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed, "Ah just hope that she doesn't cry all night."  
  
"Don't worry girls," Storm carried the infant into the den, "I have a feeling that tonight will be a learning experience." Bobby and John were sitting on the couch fighting over whether to watch basketball or an old action movie. Logan, being the problem solver, took the remote from the boys and changed the channel to wrestling. "Yes this will definitely be an adventure."  
  
At the restaurant, Jean and Scott got a table out on the patio where they could admire the stars. Though he did receive quite a few stares from the patrons of the restaurant for wearing sunglasses at night, but he was used to the stares and brushed them off. But still it did unnerve him that people he didn't even know were talking about him.  
  
Jean picked up on his discomfort. "Are you alright, Scott?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine." He stared down at his menu, trying to tune out the whispers. This night was about one thing: a romantic outing with his wife, and nothing was going to spoil that.  
  
The waiter came and took their orders and brought a bottle of white wine to their table. Pouring the wonderful drink into two glasses and passing one to Jean, Scott rose his glass in toast. "To us."  
  
"To us and our wonderful family." Jean added. The two drank, smiling at one another over the rims of their glasses. Dinner arrived shortly after and they ate in comfortable silence. Small conversation was made, mainly about how well some of the kids were doing in training or how both Jean and Scott felt that there was a strong connection between Ororo and Logan.  
  
"I'm just saying," Scott argued, downing the rest of his wine, "that Logan isn't the type to be in a serious relationship. Ro is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
"Neither do I, Scott. But I think that Logan would be good for her." She eyed her partner, noting the mix of expressions that crossed his face. Jean was familiar with Scott and Ororo's relationship. They'd dated for a while just after Scott had come to the Institution, but decided that they would make better friends. They'd always been close, like brother and sister, and fought like it too.  
  
"Logan isn't the most stable guy, not to mention the easiest to get along with." Scott poured himself another glass of wine and looked to Jean, surprised to see her staring back at him.  
  
"Actually he's very easy to get along with," at his confused look she continued, "if you're not you, of course."  
  
Scott laugh, it was true that he and Logan ad never gotten along very well, and for life of him Scott didn't know why. The only thing that he could figure out was that he had Jean and Logan wanted her. This made Scott's blood boil, he trusted Jean but not Logan.  
  
Taking his wife's hand over the table, Scott kissed her open palm. "He's just jealous of everything I have," he admitted while kissing each and every fingertip on her left hand. He did the same to her right hand, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
After a moment of silence, comforting silence, Jean inquired, "Do you think Abby is all right?"  
  
"She's fine," Scott assured her, "The X-men are capable of saving the world, I think they can handle babysitting for a few hours."  
  
Logan always thought of himself as a strong guy; there was no one in the world that posed a threat to him. He was invincible to no end. But after an hour with baby Abby he was ready to hang up his uniform and call it quits.  
  
Rogue sat in the rocking chair across the den, wearing her elbow length gloves, and rocking the crying baby. Bobby was pacing the length of the floor behind her. "Ah don't know what to do," she told Storm who was watching the pair from the couch.  
  
Ororo watched the children closely. Though she had no intention of putting her best friends' daughter in danger, she had decided to turn the evening's events into a learning experience. "Well what have you tried?"  
  
"I've been rocking her for ten minutes, she didn't want a bottle," Rogue explained.  
  
"She's probably tired," Bobby interrupted, "I mean it is nearly 9:30."  
  
"But she like just took a nap at six," Kitty stood in the doorway between the den and the hallway looking confused and tired.  
  
"Baby's sleep much more often than adults, Kitty." Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember my little brother sleeping a lot," Bobby added with a smile. "I always wanted to play with him but all he did was sleep and eat." The others laughed.  
  
"Maybe her diaper needs changed." Jubilee suggested. A collective look of disgust spread from student to student.  
  
"It's a possibility," Storm quipped, "Who's going to volunteer?"  
  
Each student took three steps away from the chair where Rogue held the whimpering infant. "Ah think it's Logan's turn to do something," she suggested.  
  
Wolverine's head snapped up. He hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, but he's picked up something about changing diapers and his name. Noticing that all eye were on him, he was quick to discard to idea. "Don't even think about it," he told the group in general, "I don't work well with babies."  
  
"Do you work well with anyone?" John asked coming in from the kitchen with a soda in his hand. Logan shot him a glare.  
  
Ororo took Abby from Rogue's arms. "All right, I think you've all done enough for one night. You're free to go." As the kids were making their way out of the den she called after them. "But remember curfew is ten o'clock."  
  
"Oh come on," John cried, "That only gives us half an hour."  
  
"Yes that's right," Storm nodded, "being a parent means making sacrifices." A few more moans were heard before the students were too far away to hear much of anything.  
  
"You're a really good teacher," Logan commented causing Ororo to turn and face him, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Logan." She smiled and bounced the girl in her arms. "It's really very easy when you have such a good assistant. Isn't that right Ms. Abby?" The tiny girl giggled audibly and relaxed into Ororo's embrace.  
  
"Must really like kids," Logan found himself trying to make small talk with a woman that he found to be both beautiful and intelligent, qualities he thought only a certain red head possessed.  
  
"I do," she admitted. "Would you care to help me put Ms. Summers here to bed?"  
  
Logan stopped, not quite sure what to do. "I don't know," he ran a nervous hand through his mane of dark hair, "I'm not all that great with kids, especially the little ones."  
  
Ororo laughed, "Oh come on, it'll be fine." Without checking to see if he was following, but knowing that he would, she turned and climbed the steps to Jean and Scott's room.  
  
Logan stood in the doorway, awkwardly, while Ororo gathered the baby's night things and headed to the adjoined bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, "Well are you coming?" With a huff of resignation, Logan followed.  
  
Giving Abby a bath turned out to be more interesting than Ororo had imagined. Not only because the little girl was so animated that she kicked and splashed in the water, but also because she had gotten to see a side of Logan that not many people had seen at the Institute. He had shown a much gentler nature, talking to the child and making faces, succeeding in getting her to laugh.  
  
Once her bath was done, Logan helped Ororo get her into her pajamas and settled into her crib. They had made sure that she was safely asleep before slipping silently out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"You were great up there," Storm commented once they were back down in the lounge.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you are a natural."  
  
Scott and Jean arrived home nearly an hour later, finding Logan and Ororo in the lounge watching an old movie on TV.  
  
"So how'd everything go?" Scott asked hanging his and Jean's coats on the hooks near the door.  
  
"It was fine," Ororo commented.  
  
"Where's Abby?" Jean asked.  
  
"She's upstairs sleeping," Logan told her, "Put her there myself."  
  
"You got her to go to sleep?" Scott asked with a look of surprise. He'd never pictured Logan as the parenting type.  
  
"Hey don't be so surprised bub," Logan pointed a claw at him, "I happen to be a natural with kids." He offered a wink to Ororo who smiled.  
  
"Ok," Jean said warily, eye both Logan and Ororo suspiciously, "is there something going on here we should know about?"  
  
Wolverine and Storm shared a knowing look. They'd gotten to talking in the last hour and both felt that they had made a genuine connection with the other. "It's been and interesting night, Jean." She said glancing at her two best friends.  
  
Both Jean and Scott looked at each other before taking seats on the couch. Together both couples recalled some of the more interesting facts of the night and shared a good laugh. It was the prefect ending to a perfect night. 


	4. Epilogue

Summary: Jean's got a little surprise for the rest of the X-Men. A little addition to the school could be just what they need.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't pretend to. Everything belongs to Marvel and whoever else, I'm not really sure.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's notes: A big shout out to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. Thanks a bunch guys! This is it, I said it was going to be a short story, but don't worry, there may be something to come out of this. Also I attempted to write dialogue like a three year old would talk, so bear with me.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Four years later.  
  
Jean stood in the lounge window and watch Rogue and Bobby play with Abby on the mansion grounds. Her little girl had grown so much; she could hardly believe that this was the same person that she had been so reluctant to leave.  
  
Everyone said she looked just like Jean with her fiery red hair and fair complexion, but the truth was Jean saw both she and Scott in their daughter. Abby had the most beautiful blue eyes that were an exact replica of her father's. She was also the most stubborn child in the state of New York. Jean constantly teased Scott that she got it from him.  
  
Watching her daughter out the window, Jean realized just how much had changed in the last three years. They'd all been subtle changes at time, but looking back it was astonishing.  
  
Both Rogue and Bobby had graduated and move on to college at NYU. Bobby was studying to become a teacher while Rogue had decided on the medical field. They'd been together since their time at the Institute, and once the Professor had found a way to control Rogue's power, their relationship had gone to the next level.  
  
The school had grown in the past year or so with the student population doubling. It seemed to Jean that the students were also getting younger and younger. The youngest child at the school, not counting her own daughter, was nine-year-old Alexa. And although she was the youngest, her powers seemed to be developing rather quickly. She had the unique ability of being able to control and talk to animals--a regular Dr. Dolittle. Fortunately, the Professor had been able to recruit a few new instructors too. Hank, Warren, and Kurt had all joined the school as well as the X- Men.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist interrupted Jean's thoughts. She didn't even have to look to know who was behind her. "Good morning sweetie."  
  
He mumbled into the crook of her neck, "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Well I figured after out little session last night that you could use the sleep." She grinned from ear to ear recalling the last night's events. Rogue and Bobby had offered to take Abby to see a movie, leaving Scott and Jean alone for a better part of the evening. They had made good use of the time.  
  
"Yeah, that was nice," he kissed her up her neck to her earlobe.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Abby cried tearing through the mansion like a wild animal. She ran through the lounge door and jumped into Scott's waiting arms nearly knocking him on his butt.  
  
"Whoa there kiddo," Scott laughed, "what's the matter?"  
  
"Bobby said he was gonna fweeze me." The youngest Summers stuck her lower lip out into a pout.  
  
Rogue and Bobby came stumbling into the den, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Drake, are you threatening my baby?" Scott asked with a smile.  
  
"Nah," Bobby laughed.  
  
"He was too!" Abby yelled. "He was trying to steal my popsticle!"  
  
Scott laughed. He could hardly believe this girl in his arms with her bright red pigtails and sapphire blue eyes was the little girl he'd spent countless nights trying to get to sleep. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Blast him!" Abby giggled.  
  
Jean gave her daughter a very stern look. "Abigail Marie Summers, what have we discussed about using powers?"  
  
The girl shrunk into her father's arms. "Never use your powers unless it's an emergency."  
  
"Good," Jean smiled and messed up Abby's hair.  
  
"Hey!" the girl shouted. She wiggled and twisted until she was out of Scott's arms and then took to the race again. "Come and get me, Bobby!" With a sigh of defeat Bobby gave chase.  
  
"How is school going Rogue?" Scott asked. He and Jean took seats on the couch while Rogue sat in a large, overstuffed chair.  
  
"It's alright," she admitted, "Ah did have some roommate problems but everything's cool now."  
  
"Roommate problems?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah mah roommie was a little-how can ah put this-eccentric? She was into all that black magick and voodoo. Creeped me out." The three shared a laugh at the story. "So have you heard from Kitty or Jubilee lately?"  
  
Jean answered, "Well Kitty's living in New York City and she comes back once and a while. She spends most breaks here too."  
  
"Jubilee moved to L.A.," Scott told Rogue with a smile, "she calls every now and then, but just to say hi."  
  
"What about Lo-" Before Rogue could finish the man in question came waltzing into the lounge, Storm in tow. "Logan?"  
  
He looked up, a bit surprised to be hearing that voice. "Rogue? Hey how you doin' kid?"  
  
Rogue rose from her chair and gave him a quick hug before sitting back down. "Ah'm fine. Bobby and I are just here for a visit."  
  
"That's great to hear," Logan took a seat on the couch next to Scott and Ororo sat next to him. Rogue finally noticed that both Logan and Ororo were holding hands and sitting awfully close.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Rogue asked. Apparently she was missing something.  
  
"You didn't get my e-mail?" Ororo asked. When Rogue nodded her head 'no', she looked to Logan. "We're getting married."  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped nearly to the floor. She'd never expected this, not that she wasn't happy for both of them. "You're-when?"  
  
"Haven't decided yet," Logan said looking at Rogue waiting for her reaction. After a long moment of painful silence she stood up from her chair and flew at Logan wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
  
"Congratulations," she smiled into his neck, and then quickly hugged Ororo.  
  
"Thanks kid," Logan sounded the most sincere that Jean ever remembered.  
  
"Rogue," Storm ventured, "we'd like it very much if you would be a bridesmaid in the wedding."  
  
Marie smiled, "Ah'd love to. Who else is in the party?"  
  
"Jean will be my maid of honor; you, Kitty, and two of the older students here will be bridesmaids; and Abby will be the flower girl." Ororo explained with much enthusiasm.  
  
"That is if we can get her to pay attention to something for more than a few seconds," Jean laughed.  
  
"Gets it from her mother," Scott added earning a swift punch to the arm from the red head to his left. "Ow!"  
  
"Baby," Jean muttered under her breath.  
  
At that moment Bobby came strolling into the lounge with Abby clinging to his back. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself; there was a huge smile on her face. Bobby however looked a little tired.  
  
"Mr. Summers," he managed to choke out between Abigail's giggles, "would you mind getting her off me?"  
  
"Sure," Scott laughed. He knew just how strong his daughter was. She'd often attached herself to his back or leg and hung on for dear life. It was a struggle to get her to let go. Fortunately Scott had found a trick that always worked. Walking over to Bobby, he placed his hands on Abby's body just above her waist and began to tickle her. The girl collapsed into her father's arms in a laughing heap.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried through fits of giggles, "Stop!" After much squirming and laughing, Abby managed to get free from Cyclops's grip. She hit the ground and ran straight to her mother.  
  
Jean hoisted her daughter onto her lap and held her close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She rested her head atop Abby's and focused on the conversation again.  
  
Bobby pulled Rogue off the chair, sat down in her place, and then pulled her onto his lap. "So what did I miss while I was being tortured?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Logan and Storm are getting married," Rogue blurted then added with a sheepish grin to the couple, "sorry, couldn't help myself."  
  
"Congratulations," Bobby said.  
  
Conversation from then on was centered mostly on wedding plans and the future. The X-Men talked for hours until the sky outside began to grow dark. Jean looked down at her watch. "Oh wow," she gasped, "it's almost seven o'clock. We haven't even had dinner yet."  
  
"Why don't we just order a pizza or something?" Logan suggested.  
  
"Yay! Pizza!" Abby cheered; everyone smiled.  
  
Half an hour later everyone was chowing down on pizza and sodas except Logan who opted for a beer. After dinner Jean put Abby to bed after much debating with the girl.  
  
"I'm not tired," Abby yawned.  
  
"Yes you are," Jean said tucking her into bed.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You are just like your father," Jean muttered under breath with a smile. Kissing her daughter on each cheek she left, closing the door softly behind her. She paused momentarily outside the door and reached out to Abby telepathically.  
  
**Go to sleep and we'll go for a walk tomorrow,** she bargained.  
  
**Okay mommy,** Abby responded.  
  
Jean smiled. She'd gotten pretty good at convincing the girl to do almost anything. It was a useful skill, she decided early on. With one final content sigh, Jean turned and went back downstairs.  
  
****************************************************************** And there you have it! I was thinking about writing a separate story focusing on Abby getting her powers and dealing with life. It'd take place a few more years in the future. What do you think? Review and send suggestions! 


End file.
